Fire Emblem Fates: Sibling War
by ConquestandFate
Summary: Sister gets kidnapped, but she doesn't remember her family. She decides to rage war against her own brother... Corrin doesn't want to, but Kamui gives him no choice


_**Fire Emblem Fates: Siblings War**_

 **This is my first fanfic I have wrote... so expect trash... Anyway enough said, let's get to it... This isn't going to tie in the lore of Fates, because that's complicated as hell...**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Gabriel and the plot.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1…. I think… …**

In the kingdom Valla, sisters Arete and Mikoto were royals of the kingdom. Arete had one child while Mikoto had two. Azura, Kamui and Corrin were always playing with each other, until the day Anankos went mad, forcing the sisters to flee to the two opposite kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido. The tensions of Nohr and Hoshido were beginning to rise. This led Sumeragi to his death and Kamui to be kidnapped and Azura getting kidnapped by Hoshido.

 _"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone"_ Kamui woke up with sweat all over her forehead, from a nightmare where she saw a man who looked like her, silver hair, pointy ears, but the armor was red and white, but same colored cape. He called her sister as he clutched Yato in his hand. Beyond his voice was four other siblings calling her sister. " Time for you to wake milady" Jakob said, along with Gunter, Flora, Felicia, and Lilith. " It's not even morning, yet." Kamui said " I'm too tired for this crap." Kamui's retainers came into the room looking at her in disappointment. Her retainers were an Umbra Witch named Cereza and a summoner named Gabriel. "Dear, you need to get up, or you'll be late for your 'special' training with Xander."Cereza winks " For the last time I'm not fucking him Cereza! He is my brother for goodness sakes!" Kamui exclaimed. "You shouldn't say those things out loud my dear." Cereza sighs. Kamui mumbles something under her breath, which Cereza hears. " I love you too hun." Cereza laughs.

Kamui puts her armor on and go's outside to find Xander, and Camilla getting ready to leave. "Why are you leaving, aren't we supposed to be training?" Kamui questioned. " War has broken out and Hoshido has invaded Nohr. We have to help the army." Xander and Camilla explained. " Father wants you back at the castle, so we have to take you there." " Yes, I can finally leave here" Kamui, Camilla, and Xander, along with their retainer's head back to Castle Krackenberg. King Garon gave Kamui an excited hung, as she arrived back from the Northern Fortress. "It's so good to see you, my sweet daughter" Garon exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "It's great to back again, thank you father." Kamui said. "As you know, Hoshido has invaded Nohr, we must not allow them to reach the castle." Garon explained. "I understand father" He gave her a dragonstone that allows to transform into a dragon. At that moment, Hoshidians stormed the castle, and the Hoshido royal siblings appeared. Cereza and Gabriel are on the front lines, Gabriel's weapon being his summoning book and Cereza's four supernatural guns called 'Love is Blue'. Then, the strange man from Kamui's dream appeared and had his retainers with him. Wielding Yato, and one retainer being female, and the other male. The female wore golden and yellow clothes wielding a spear, the other wearing all black and clutching a gigantic sword.

"We've found you sister." The strange said "He's the one from my dream. You've made a big mistake!" Kamui yelled to the strange man. The strange man's retainers start to charge at the Norhian royal siblings, but their retainers step in, and fought off the strange man's retainers. The strange man's retainers, who were somewhat weird, but were also very powerful, overpowering 4 retainers, before heading straight to the siblings. The royal siblings were weaponless, but Kamui and her retainers stepped in front of the retainers. Then the prince of Hoshido, stepped forward. "Kamui, step out of the way or I'll be forced to retain you." "Prince Ryoma, future king of Hoshido, commander and general of the army, you'll pay for what you have done!" Kamui eyes became redder, than possible, aura erupting from her, then a spark of a bright light appeared and suddenly a dragon took form from once where she was standing.

The dragon then blew fire all around the castle, causing mayhem and confusion. This allowed King Garon to escape and the Norhian army to fight back the Hoshidians. The female wearing golden, yellow clothes was being targeted by Cereza, got 3 feathers and yelled out:

" _ **EN RAKA"**_

A giant portal of light appeared above, in the sky. An entity appeared that had two dragon heads with long necks, a giant stone face on its entire body, wings on its back, two tails, and legs that resemble that of a bird. "You're a lumen sage. Nobody told me any of your kind survived." Cereza said. She smiled and yelled out

" _ **ARGEDCO"**_

Another giant portal appeared in the sky. This portal seemed to be filled of darkness. A body appeared, taking on a shape of a dog, had horns on its head, bat-like wings, faces with giant fangs on each foot, second mouth on its torso, and a long tail.

The dog and the dragon went at each other, while Cereza and the strange women fought spear clashing with guns. Cereza dodged the women's spear attacks, which made time appear slow. (Witch Time)

The other retainer, who was clad in black, started to attack Gabriel. He had a gigantic buster sword, which would slice anything clean. Gabriel got his summoning book out and summoned an evil spirit named Laura, in which a puddle of blood appeared and then a screech of a dying women was heard and she appeared, having a spider-like body. Laura disappeared, then reappeared in front of the strange man, making him fall backwards. Gabriel was concentrating on the spirit, making sure he didn't lose control over the spirit.

Kamui, in her dragon form, was slaughtering the Hoshido army by hundreds. She then, saw the royal family of Hoshido, and charged straight at them. Before she could even get close to the siblings, the strange man appeared.

"Kamui, you must remember me. It's me, your big bother Corrin."

Kamui was growling, warning him to back off, so she could kill the Hoshido siblings. Before she could strike at the Corrin, a bright light appeared, which ceased all fighting against Nohr and Hoshido. Gabriel and Cereza stopped fighting with Corrin's retainers and ran to Kamui. Kamui, who had somewhat calmed down, transformed back into her human form. She ran away into the woods, Corrin following her, with their retainers in back of them. She ran into a dead end, and in an instant, Gabriel and Cereza appeared at her sides. Kamui held her retainers very close, almost suffocating Gabriel along with Cereza's giant rack. Corrin, the Hoshido royal siblings, and the army appeared in front of Kamui, Gabriel, and Cereza. Gabriel and Cereza immediately got out their weapons, knowing their fates already.

"Kamui, you are to come with us immediately." Ryoma said

"Why should I go with you? You should just already kill us!" Kamui yelled at Ryoma

"You are going to trial for mass murder against the Hoshidians. Seize them!" Ryoma exclaimed

Before the three could react, Orochi hit Cereza and Gabriel with a magic draining spell, depleting Cereza and Gabriel's magic. Ryoma knocked out Kamui, had Takumi arrest Cereza, and Hinoka arrest Gabriel. The Hoshido army captured Kamui and her retainers. King Garon and his children were heading to the Northern Fortress.

"What happened back there? One minute we were talking, and the next the castle is destroyed by a dragon, and Hoshidians attacking us." Camilla questioned

"That 'dragon' was Kamui. I gave her a dragonstone." Garon said

"We need to go and get her back, and see if there are survivors." Xander said

"We can't. Kamui has most likely been captured by the Hoshidians." Leo explained

"What happened to big sister?" Elise asked

 _ **(Elise was at the Northern Fortress when this was happening, just so y'all know)**_

King Garon and his children just looked at her, what were they going to tell Elise. That Kamui turned into a dragon, Hoshido invading Nohr, her home was destroyed.


End file.
